Falling down
by Phoebe Turner Halliwell
Summary: Entire Halliwell family is having a lot of problems. Leo&Piper broke up, Cole came back to be demon again, Richard is using magic, Chris dissapeared, Wyatt and Melinda are fighting... R&R!
1. Default Chapter

**Falling down**

Chapter 1 – Beginning of the problems

Piper sat on the bed of her bedroom and she held the picture of her and her husband, Leo. Since he became an Elder, he almost had no time for her and his sons. Last time he came down a week ago, just to say "Hi!" She felt alone and she needed to talk to him, because their relationship wasn't what it used to be…

"Leo!" She yelled "Leo, get down here, now! Leo, if you don't get down _now_, I'm coming up there to get you!"

She saw orbs in front of her and her husband appeared in her room. He was wearing an Elder rope and he looked a lot like an Elder, and that made Piper even angrier than she already was.

"Hi, Piper." Leo hugged her "What is all the yelling about?" He looked worried at his wife.

"Hi, Leo. I would like to remind you that you are not only an Elder, but you're also my husband and the father of my kids, so you have duties down here, too. You can't spend all the time up with those freaky Elders, you need to spend some time down here, because this is your real life!" Piper said with anger. She was really pissed.

"Piper, we have emergencies these days, so I have to be up there with Elders. I'm one of them, and now they need every Elder and whitelighter that they can get to be up there, with them. Since the Source was vanquished, all the demons are trying to become the new one, and for that, they are killing witches and innocents. We can't allow that. Besides that, the other half of the underworld is re-organizing to attack our world and to bring the underworld 'one level' closer to the Elders." Leo explained the 'Elder problems' to his wife, but she was tired of listening the same thing over and over again.

"Listen to me, Leo Wyatt. When we got married, you promised to always be there for me and to respect me, and that's not exactly what you do these days. I'm tired of your damn explanations why can't you be with me and the boys. It's time for you to make a choice – me or them." Piper finally told Leo something that she wanted to tell him for a long time.

"Piper, you can't be serious!" Leo looked at Piper like she is mad "You know that I can't choose between who I am. I'm your husband, but I'm also an Elder and I waited to become both for a very long time. Please, don't make me to choose."

"_Me or them_" Piper repeated

"Piper, please, calm down. You're just upset, that's all. My wife will never make me to choose between her and the Elders. Remember who you are, Pipe. Call me when you calm down, okay?" Leo looked at her and he orbed out.

"SO, THAT'S WHAT YOU CHOOSE?" Piper yelled with the tears in her eyes "Fine, but do never say that I didn't give you the choice!" She slowly fell on the bed and she cried…

-

Phoebe entered the Manor and yelled "Hello? Is anybody home?" No one answered. _"That's okay" _she thought _"Piper is probably at P3, Leo's at the Elders, Chris, Wyatt, and Melinda are out and Paige and Richard are still at work_." She put her bag at one of empty living-room chairs and went to her bedroom. She was very tired and exhausted, so she wanted to nap for a little while. But, in half of her way to the bedroom, a demon shimmered I front of her. She screamed. The demon threw a fire-ball at her, but she levitated, so it just hit the wall. She looked at the demon and...

"_Where the hell am I?"_ Phoebe thought when she opened her eyes. She was tide to a cold wall in some kind of cave. There was no one around. She tried to remember how she got there, but she couldn't. The only thing she remembered was that she fought a demon and that she looked at him, nothing else. She closed her eyes, trying to concentrate on the demon's face, because she couldn't remember of anything, but suddenly his face appeared in her head and she quickly opened her eyes. She couldn't believe who attacked her, she couldn't believe that he came back. She tried not to believe in what she saw, but it was impossible. It was… it was Cole. The same Cole that she loved before he was vanquished and the same Cole that she stopped loving when he was vanquished for good (in Centennial Charmed). But, to her it seemed impossible for him to come back after all this time, after all the years. Well, Cole never found out that she was pregnant when he was vanquished and that now they have a grown-up daughter, Melinda. Her mind was interrupted when she heard footsteps.

"C…Cole?" Phoebe yelled.

"Oh, you're truly hoping that your beloved Belthazor shall come to rescue you?" She heard a deep male voice.

"You're wrong, demon!" She yelled. "I hoped to see him just to make sure that he's back. I don't believe that he can be good."

"Well, believe that he is back, because he is, but now he knows where he belongs. And now, let's get to business…" The demon came closer to her and kissed her lips roughly. His arms were on her chest. Phoebe tried to defend herself, but she couldn't do anything. He took his knife out of his pocket and cut her shirt. Phoebe screamed and the next thing she knew was that the demon was burning to death. When he burned out, she looked around to see who did that and she saw Cole standing in the dark corner of the cave and looking at her.

"Too bad he broke the deal" Cole said, more to himself than to Phoebe.

"Cole… Thanks." She whispered.

"Oh, I did that just because the demon broke the deal, which was not to touch you." Cole said to her. He waved his hand and the rope around her was gone.

"You can go, I don't need you here." He looked at her.

"Uh, okay." Phoebe stood up, trying to cover her bra with her split-in-a-half shirt. Cole looked at her. He waved his hand again and Phoebe shimmered out to the Manor…

-

Paige meanwhile sat on the sofa in the Manor and watched her favorite TV-show. She was worried for Phoebe, who wasn't home yet, and it was 4:30 AM, and also for Piper, who was crying in her room, not letting anyone in. Richard went to his house to do some business, and Leo was at the Elders. At once, she heard shimmer behind her, and she turned around to face the demon, but she saw her older sister in a bra, looking helpless.

"PHOEBE!" Paige yelled panicly "WHAT HAPPENED?"

"I… kidnap… Cole… demon…" Phoebe tried to say something, but her mind wasn't ready to say it.

"What? Phoebe, I can't understand you. Here…" Paige gave her a clean shirt that was on the sofa "Put this on. And please, tell me what happened."

"I…I came back home and… and demon attacked me. He…kidnapped me and…and he tried to rape me. And…the other demon saved me." Phoebe somehow felt like she wasn't supposed to say 'Cole did', so she didn't.

"Wait… A DEMON SAVED YOU?" Paige yelled.

"Yes, they made a deal, which was not to touch me, but that demon broke it, so the other one killed him."

"Did you see his face?" Paige looked at her big sister.

"N…" Phoebe looked at Paige's face and she knew that she can't lie to her. Paige was already terrified. "Yes, it was Cole."

Paige looked at Phoebe and screamed "Not again! I was so happy that he's gone. That son of a bitch always finds his way to escape the death. What's wrong – are the Elders running out of angel of deaths?"

"Yes, I felt peaceful when you vanquished him, too, but that 'son of a bitch' as you call him saved me from…" they heard something behind them and they saw Piper standing on the stairs and looking at them.

"Hi, Piper." Phoebe whispered

"Hi." Piper hugged her "So, Cole is back…again." She continued "This would be the…fourth time?"

"Fifth, actually." Phoebe corrected her. The rain was pounding on the windows, and they talked inside. At once, someone appeared behind them. Paige quickly turned around and saw Richard. Her face stunned.

"You son of a bitch!" Paige yelled "I told you something about magic! We agreed that you and magic DON'T get along fine!" She kept yelling "You are a liar! You promised me something!" she cried "I don't want to see you ever again! LIAR!"

"No, Paige, listen: I didn't tell you that I'm doing magic, because I didn't want to hurt you, but…" Richard looked sadly at Paige, who screamed "GET OUT!", so he disappeared. Paige sat on the sofa and cried.

Piper looked at her sadly and whispered "The same thing happened to me." The three of them hugged…

-

"You are crazy, Wyatt!" Melinda yelled as she entered the Manor. "You stupid idiot, how could you? I'll tell Aunt Piper"

"Oh, Mel. You're acting like you're nine years old. _I'll tell Aunt Piper..._ WELL, HE DESERVED IT"

"Okay, you three, _what _is going on here" Piper, Phoebe and Paige showed up and looked at Wyatt, whose cheek was red (someone slapped him, obviously) and Melinda, who was pretty angry and pissed.

"This... _moron _just banished his own brother" Melinda yelled angrily. "He waved with the hand and Chris just... disappeared"

"YOU DID _WHAT, _WYATT" Piper looked at Wyatt, who was just laughing loudly. "Well, little Chris _accidentally _insulted my girlfriend, so I _accidentally _banished him. But, don't worry, I told him that I'll be glad to get him back when he thinks about what he said."

"Where is he, Wyatt" Piper yelled.

"Astral plane, past, future, alternate reality, lobbies... Who knows" Wyatt tried to sound coldhearted, but he wasn't coldhearted at all. In fact, he was just a boy. Chris insulted him, so he got angry and banished him to who-knows-where. He was sorry about it, but he was also scared, because he had no idea how to get him back, he had to pretend like he do, so him mother won't get pissed.

"You don't know how to get him back, do you" Piper read Wyatt's thoughts.

"Wh... Of course I do! Do you really think that I'm not capable to manipulate my powers" Wyatt looked at his mother nervously.

"Wyatt, if you don't know exactly where he is, that means that you used your spell while you were really angry. So, were you angry" Piper asked

"Yes, I guess." Wyatt slowly replied.

"So, you were angry, you overreacted, I suppose that you didn't know what you were doing, and so you accidentally banished him. Is that right"

"Maybe..."

"Well, we have to find Chris, and we have to do it _fast_ because alternate realities and astral planes can get pretty rough..."

"You don't say..." Phoebe and Paige sarcastically said.

"Why, mom" Melinda looked at her mother, wanting to know why she said that so sarcastically.

"Well, after we vanquished your father, who was possessed by Source, he tried to reach me from some kind of astral plane. Well, I cast a spell which leaded me to him, but it turned out to me some kind of hell where you're trapped in the middle of the rocks, boulders and volcanoes, and there's a giant beast that's attacking you. That was the last time I told him that I love him..." Phoebe sadly looked at her daughter.

"Oh..." Melinda tried to sound cheerful, but in fact she was said. "And what about you, Aunt Paige"

"Uh... Well... Phoebe" Paige looked at her sister. Phoebe told Mel everything about Cole except how he died. But now she thought that it's time for her to find out, so she nodded. She also thought that Paige is the one that should tell her, because Phoebe didn't know the details. "So..." Paige continued "Mel, are you ready to find out how your father died"

"Yes, I am." Melinda looked surprised.

"Well, here we go." Paige started "So, after your father got out of the astral plane, he wanted your mother to be with him, like before, but she lost the trust in him, so she told him to stay away from her. It was painful for the both of them and Cole tried to get Phoebe back in many ways. He turned her into a mermaid, Cinderella, queen of all evil, mummy and many other things. He even tried to replace her with a shape shifter, but deep inside, he knew that only normal Phoebe is the love of his life. He got desperate, he tried to kill himself many times, but he was invincible. At last, when he had only one hope left, he decided to go to the alternate reality where he can see what sill happen if one _mistake _didn't really happen; if I didn't come along. But in the moment he switched realities, I was in the middle of the orbing, so I appeared in that reality, too. It was awful reality. Cole cheated on Phoebe, Phoebe cheated on Cole, Piper was cruel killer, Wyatt was never born, I was killed by the Source... Awful. Well, anyway, as I came along, the power of three was reconstituted, so Phoebe vanquished your father. But, this time, it was forever." She took a breath. "So, basically, that's the story."

"He died to get your love back" Melinda whispered, looking at Phoebe.

"Yes." Phoebe whispered, too. "He loved me more than anything in the whole world, but it seems like my love wasn't strong enough to keep our relationship alive."

"Well, it's not your fault. Cole betrayed you so many times; you just had to draw a line once. I know that you were sorry when he died, but you got over it." Piper gently looked at her sister.

"Yeah, until I found out that I was pregnant. In that moment, I would give up my life, just to have him back. It was my entire fault." Phoebe said in self-disrespecting way.

"Well, at least you could kill him." Piper joked "If I could kill Leo, I would kill him right now."

"But, why" Phoebe was curious "What happened between you two. You said that you'll call him over, so you two can talk and the next thing I know is that you're crying in your room for hours, not letting anyone in."

"Well, between me and the Elders, he chose them." Piper took a deep breath. "So, we'll not see him around anymore or... or ever again."

"WHAT" Phoebe and Paige yelled at the same time.

"Well, Halliwell tradition finally got us. Phoebe, you lost your true love long time ago, and Paige and I lost ours a few hours ago. Cruel destiny, ha"

_"Time is cruel when it splits you apart from someone you love,_

_Destiny's cruel when it right from the start puts a dart through your heart."_ Phoebe started singing one of her favorite songs (A/N: I wrote that song!).

"What 'Halliwell tradition'" Melinda looked at Piper and Phoebe.

"Oh, God, I never told you. Well, on the day of Piper's wedding, we found out that there's some sort of 'curse and blessing' that's upon Halliwell family. It says 'All Halliwells are blessed as witches, but cursed as lovers.'"

"_What does that mean?_" Mel yelled.

"That means that the longest relationship you'll have will last for... a year and if you ever get married, you'll soon divorce." Phoebe explained. Mel was shocked.

"Oh great" She said "It seems like our lives are slowly breaking apart, ha"

-

Well, this was the fist chapter! Did you like it? Of course, this story is supposed to be a 'bad story with a happy end' of some type. And, once again, I would repeat the same old thing… please, hit me with the reviews. Well, blessed be!


	2. Is she my daughter

Falling down

Chapter 2 – Is she my daughter

Cole was sitting in the underworld at a demon congress, discussing the future of the underworld. Every demon was supposed to say what he thought is the best for it. But, before he had time to say everything he wanted to, he heard a crash outside the dungeon. He went out to see what it is and saw Paige chained to a wall and Piper and Phoebe fighting the guards who kept her there. He just leaned on a wall and waited to see what will happen, although he knew that already. The guards were many and powerful, and soon Piper and Phoebe were chained to a wall, too. That made him smile, but no from the heart.

"Leo!" Phoebe yelled. "LEOOOO!"

"No... PHOEBE!" Piper yelled "Don't call him! He banded us, remember?"

"No, Piper, he didn't do that, that's what you thought he was doing. He had to join the Elders, but you just can't understand that." Paige said. "So... LEO!"

For a couple of seconds, somebody shimmered in. The sisters thought that it was a demon, and they got really scared. But, once the shimmering stopped, Phoebe saw her daughter, Melinda. She turned her head to see Cole. She got so scared.

Cole was pretty surprised to see a girl shimmering in the middle of the underworld. She turned around and looked at him. At once, he felt like he was looking at younger Phoebe, except of her eyes which were… just like his.

"Mom, what's going on here?" Melinda turned to Phoebe. "Who are all these demons and what are you and my aunts doing in the middle of the underworld?"

"Mom?" Cole repeated. His voice was just a little bit louder than a whisper. "You're Phoebe's… daughter?"

"_This is not happening" _Phoebe thought _"This can't be happening. Please, God, don't let this happen!"_

"Yeah, I'm Melinda." She said coldly "And you are…"

"Probably future king of the underworld." Phoebe quickly added. "Mel, shimmer up and call Leo. They'll chain you, too! Hurry!"

"No, they won't. They can't catch me." Melinda smiled "I can go up, to the Elders and they can't go there. Mom, I'll repeat my question: who is this man? Don't lie to me, because if he was just a demon, he wouldn't call you 'Phoebe'."

"Well, this is…" Phoebe took a breath. But, before she could say another word, a demon threw a fireball at Melinda. She quickly shimmered out. Than she shimmered back in and said "I'll go get help." And again shimmered out.

"Let them go." Cole ordered.

"No way! These are the Charmed Ones!" one of the guards yelled.

"I said _let them go_. Besides, the girl's goona come back with an Elder and a few more witches, so you won't have any chance. Let them go." Cole repeated. He passed by Phoebe and said quietly "We have to talk… now"

"I believe that you and I have nothing to talk about" Phoebe replied coldly.

"Well, you're wrong." He said. He waved his hand and the chains around her were gone. "Come with me."

They went to an empty dungeon. Phoebe felt like she's gonna faint, so she sat on a chair.

"Who is that girl, Phoebe?" Cole broke the silence.

"That was Melinda, my daughter." Phoebe tried to buy some time to think of a lie good enough to fool Cole.

"Yes, I came to that conclusion myself, thank you." Cole looked at her. "Look, I'll be honest with you… Who's the father?"

"Jason Dean." Phoebe lied. "You see, he was my boss when I worked at the Bay Mirror. Well, later I discovered that he was a demon, so I tried to vanquish him, not realizing that I was pregnant. I didn't manage to vanquish him, but than he ran away to Hong Kong to fool some other witch. Bastard…" Phoebe was surprised by how much that lie sounded true. "Why did you want to know?"

"Because I wanted to hear the truth." Cole knew that she was lying. "I'll tell you something: you're good at lying, but not good enough to fool me. I know you better than my own pocket. And it's okay: if you can't tell me that, at least tell me how old is she."

"She's fourteen." Phoebe lied again, but this time, she tried to act like she believes in what she just said.

"Oh… " This time, Cole was tricked. "Okay, than. But, please, tell me who is her father. I really need to know, Phoebe. I have to know!"

"Well… You're not going to like what I'm about to say, but… Miles is the father. Do you remember my sweet Miles, my boyfriend that Bacarra tried to kill? Well, Melinda is his daughter."

"What about the shimmering?"

"I'm to ashamed to tell you that part." Phoebe was trapped. She was caught in a second lie and she had only one more chance to convince Cole.

"Tell me." Cole looked at her. "Tell me and don't worry. I'm no one to judge you."

"When she was borned, I casted a spell which gave Melinga the power of shimmering. I actually tried to give her the power to orb, but it didn't go that well."

"Oh… Okay, than… By the way, I'm sorry about your boyfriend." Cole tried to act normally, although he was disapointed. For a minute, he actually thought that he has a daughter.

"No, you're not. I know that I can't lie to you, but you can't lie to me, neither, Cole." She said "You thought that she was your daughter, I know that. You never really liked Miles, and now you dislike him even more because of the daugher he kid of stole from you. So, you're not sorry…" she turned around and left the dugeon…

Next morning…

"An he _believed _in all the lies you told him?" Piper was fascinated when Phoebe told her what happened.

"Actually, yes."

"Looks like he didn't know you that well, after all. I wouldn't believe in that if I was him." Paige simply said.

"Yeah, but you're her sister. Besides, you already know that Melinda is Cole's daughter." Piper looked at Paige.

"Well, I'm her sister, but he was the only love of her life and she was the only woman he ever loved, so I think that if that feeling desapears, at least the sense for a lie remains."

"You were obviously wrong." Phoebe said. "I felt so sad lying to him. I mean, I always wanted for Melinda to get to know her father, but not like this. He is evil. If I told him that she's his daughter, he probably wouldn't care at all."

"You know that that's a lie, Phoebe." Piper disagreed with Phoebe's point of view.

"Perhaps." Phoebe looked at the photo of her and Cole. "And I know that I can't hide the truth forever, but my daughter and Cole won't hear the truth… at least for now."


	3. The Manor catastrophy

Falling down

Chapter 3 - The Manor catastrophy

Piper was sitting in her room, crying quietly. She missed Leo... She missed everything about him. When she closed her eyes, she saw his face, his eyes, his hair. _"Poor Phoebe" _she thought _"Leo is gone for a week, and I miss him so much. Phoebe had to go through this damn thing every single day for more than 15 years_". She missed her husband so much. When one of her sons asked her about him, she felt horrible. If her sons have no father, it was all because of her. _"I sent him away" _she thought. She knew that she overreacted, but she also knew that she would do the same thing all over again. But, that wasn't the only worry she had. Her youngest son and the spirit of whole family was banished by his own brother, and she didn't know what to do or how to find him. _"Oh, God, this is so hard..."_ Piper lay down in bed and fell asleep...

Meanwhile...

"Paige!" Phoebe yelled. "Paige, where are you, we have the demon problem!" a demon appeared behind her and threw a fire ball at her. But, then, Melinda showed up and threw another fire ball towards that one, so they collided and exploded.

"Oh, my God, that was close!" Phoebe yelled. She hugged her daughter. "Mel, go find Paige." She quickly said. "Go, quick! There are more of them around here."

"Aunt Paige is in America." Melinda said "She is with Brian (Brian is Paige's and Richard's son who went to America to college)".

"She is _where_?" Phoebe yelled. "Well, I need help here!"

"Well, I'll call Wyatt and you call aunt Piper. Wyatt will get aunt Paige."

"No, Piper mustn't know about this, she has enough troubles already." Phoebe shooked her head. "Now go and call Wyatt."

Melinda shimmered out.

5 minutes passed by and nothing happened. Phoebe wondered why the rest of the demons that she fought didn't come back. But then, she heard shimmers from the back. She turned around and faced so many demons, that she couldn't even count them.

"Oh, shit!" she screamed. She waved her hand and the fire came out of her hands (this is one of her new powers). The demons, somehow, didn't count on that, so some of them burned, and the others shimmered away. "Cole..." she whispered furiously and disappeared.

Cole was sitting in the dungeon with one big worry on his mind: once he became the new ruler of the underworld, he ordered that the Charmed Ones must not be touched. Most of the demons had no choice but to agree. But, there were also the ones that didn't. They swore to destroy Charmed Ones and created their own organization. He was worried if they could hurt them. He even thought about shimmering to the Manor, but he didn't, because of Phoebe. Phoebe was always the reason for everything he did.

"Cole!" the furious yell made him open his eyes and face the only woman he ever loved.

"What's up, Pheebs?" he tried to sound cold.

"A group of demons that _you _sent tried to kill me and my daughter a couple of times. Look, if this is some sort of revenge, save it, it's not working!" Phoebe yelled angrily.

"I didn't send anyone, but there are some demons who don't accept me as their leader, so..." Cole was cut up by Phoebe.

"Save it!" She yelled.

"I didn't send them!" Cole yelled back.  
"Save it!" Phoebe yelled for the third time. She turned around to leave, but Cole pulled her back. As she turned around, he kissed her.

Phoebe tried to make him stop, but she couldn't. Everything, all the love she kept inside for so many years, finally got back to her. She kissed him back and she even hugged him.

Picking the worst moment to do it, Melinda shimmered in. She saw her mother kissing the Source or whoever he was, and that caught her by surprise. "Jesus..." she whispered.

"I think that I do deserve some sort of explanation for all this." Melinda said.

When she heard her daughter's voice, Phoebe stopped kissing Cole. He let her go and she looked at him with so much passion and so much anger in the same time. With nothing else to do, she slapped him as hard as she could and whispered "You son of a bitch."

"You can slap me as hard as you like, that kiss was worth it." Cole smiled.

"Listen to me very carefully, Cole Turner!" Phoebe yelled. "You can do with the underworld whatever you want, as long as your plans have nothing to do with Melinda! Just leave us alone, okay?"

"I believe that the threat includes _kissing_?" Cole smiled again, pretending that he's scared.

"It _does_!" Phoebe furiously yelled back.

"But you kissed me back." Cole looked in Phoebe's eyes.

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE MY BLOODY WEAKNESS!" Phoebe tried hard not to cry. She turned to Melinda, who was shocked by what she just heard. Phoebe hugged her and they shimmered out.

When they shimmered in, Phoebe sat on the couch. She was broken. _"I can't love you! I mustn't love you! You're just a demon!_" she thought as she cried.

Melinda sat next to her mother and hugged her. "I know that you love him, although you shouldn't." she said. "And I also know that he is my father." she smiled.

"How do you know?" Phoebe whispered.

"I heard you say Cole Turner." Melinda kept smiling "I always knew you loved him, but I had no idea how much...I wish I could love someone like that."

"You'll find somebody to love soon, don't worry." Phoebe said, trying to forget what happened with Cole a few minutes ago. "But, when that person comes, make sure he's not a demon before you fall in love, okay?"

"Okay." Melinda agreed. "How does that feel?" she asked.

"How does what feel?" Phoebe didn't understand.

"How does it feel when you love somebody with all your heart and than you realize he's a demon?"

"Bad, Mel. It feels bad. I found it out when your father morphed into Belthazor and put a knife under my throat. Then we shimmered… and shimmered… and shimmered. At once, I told him to stop. He did as I said. Well, I threw him at the ground over my shoulder and cried. I asked him many things like, why didn't he just kill me and why did he have to make me fall for him that much. He tried to tell me that he loves me, but I didn't listen to him. Than he got up, raised his arms and told me to vanquish him, if I can. In that moment, a bounty hunter hit him from behind and he fell on the ground. God, I thought he's dead. I was never so scared in my whole life. I got him to the mausoleum, where I tried to vanquish the bounty hunter, but he almost killed me instead. That's when Cole saved my life."

"Lucky you, mom. He really loves you… or loved you… he was loving you… Well, you know what I mean." Melinda laughed.

"Like that, you remind me at Prue." Phoebe laughed. "She never really 'got along' with grammar."

"I wish I got a chance to know her..." Melinda said sadly.

In that moment, Cole shimmered in the Manor. "Phoebe, I need your help." he sat next to her on the couch.

"Oh, yeah?" Phoebe started with sarcasm "I need your help, too. You have to do me a big favor: get out of here! I don't want to see you, Cole, don't you get it?"

"That's exactly what I need." Cole said. "Take your daughter to the Elders and stay up there with her. The demons are about to take over this place. I talked to Leo. Piper, Wyatt and he should be there by now. He went to get Paige and Richard. Go there! NOW, PHOEBE!" Cole yelled.

Phoebe looked at him, not knowing what to say.

"Oh, one more thing: there is a great possibility that you'll never see me again, so..." Cole kissed her. She closed her eyes, helpless.

"I'll leave you two alone." Melinda said and she shimmered up.

Phoebe escaped his grasp. She slapped him, for the second time in one day. "That's for the kiss" she said. Than she kissed him cheek. "And that's for goodbye." she said "You'll have to learn to respect me, Cole. I don't love you anymore, try to realize that."

"Ow... That hurts." Cole said brokenly. "Phoebe, what about tellin' me the truth instead of saying goodbye?"

"What truth?" Phoebe got nervous. She thought he'll ask her about Melinda.

"You love me, Phoebe." Cole came closer to her. "I know you do. If not, what was that 'bloody weakness' all about?"

"Look, Cole..." Phoebe looked at the floor. "You are the only man I ever loved. But _loved _is past tense. About the 'weakness' part... I didn't really mean it. Just... forget it, okay?"

"Okay, fine. Oh, and Phoebe: I love you." Cole said, looking at her with his eyes full or tears. She hugged him. _"I love you, too, Cole. I always was and I always will." _she thought, brokenly. She moved away from him and disappeared.

"That was heartbreaking." Wyatt said when Phoebe shimmered up.

"Whatever." Phoebe turned away from all her family, trying to hide tears.

"Mom, I have something that will defiantly make you smile." Melinda said. "Look over there." She pointed at Piper, Paige, Leo and Richard. They were all standing next to each other, but nobody said a word. Piper and Paige had a furious look on their faces, and Leo and Rich had confused look on theirs. Phoebe laughed. Then she went to the main room, where you could see what's happening 'down there'. She kneed next to the picture of the Manor. She saw group of demons fighting with the other group of demons. In the middle of one of them, she saw Cole. She screamed when she realized that he'll die if someone doesn't help him. She disappeared.

"Phoebe, what in the world are you doing here?" Cole yelled when he saw Phoebe.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? The middle Charmed sister in flesh." one of the demons looked at Phoebe with an evil smile. "You wouldn't happen to be Belthazor's girlfriend, would you?"

"Fuck you." Phoebe said and kicked him. He yelled painfully.

"You'll pay for that one, bitch!" he said. He threw an energy ball at her, but Cole destroyed it.

"Phoebe, get away from here! NOW!" Cole yelled. Phoebe saw a demon throwing something that looked like sulfurous-acid ball at Cole. "I'm sorry." she quickly said and ran towards that ball. It hit her directly in the chest and she fell on the ground.

"PHOEBE!" Cole yelled painfully. He raised her up in his arms and yelled "LEOOO!" Leo orbed there and when he saw Phoebe, he yelled "What was she doing here, Cole?" destroying two fire balls which were heading towards them at once.

"There's no time to explain! Take her up to safe and heal her, Leo!" Cole yelled with eyes full of tears and voice full of fear.

"You're coming with me, buddy." Leo touched Phoebe with one hand and Cole with the other one and they orbed out.

15 minutes later...

"SHE DID WHAT?" Piper yelled when Cole told her and Paige what Phoebe did. "Is Phoebe crazy or something? Where is she, anyway?"

"Leo took her to the Elders." Melinda showed up. "He couldn't heal her. M... My mom may... die, aunt Piper!" Melinda cried. "What will I do without her?"

"W... What?" Cole looked at Melinda like he saw a ghost.

"You are a lucky guy, Mr. Turner." Melinda looked at Cole. "She sacrificed her life for you. Does that tell you something? Or you still think that she doesn't love you?"

"She can't die!" Piper screamed brokenly. "P...Pheebs can't die. Not now... not here... not like this. She deserves to live!" She cried, feeling so empty.

"Piper... Paige... Melinda... Cole..." Leo showed up in a room where they were. "Phoebe... She is..."

"TELL US THAT SHE'S OKAY, LEO!" Paige screamed "SHE MUST BE OKAY! SAY SOMETHING, LEO!"

"Look, Phoebe got hit by something that murders instantly. By the time I got there... It was too late. I'm so sorry, but Phoebe is dead."

"NOOOOOO!" Piper yelled "WHY, LEO? WHAT DID SHE DO TO DESERVE TO DIE? NOOOOOOOOO!"

Paige just fell on the floor with many tears rolling down her cheeks. She was speechless.

Melinda screamed. She kept screaming until she couldn't speak anymore, until her voice betrayed her.

And Cole... Cole had the face like someone ripped him a heart out, but that was nothing comparing to what he felt. The only reason of his existence just disappeared because of him...

So, what do you think about this chap.? Is Phoebe really dead? What happens to the power of three now? How will Piper and Paige accept the loss of their sister? Will Cole find out that Melinda is his daughter? Will they ever be happy after this? Or was it just meant to be that way? Find answers in next chap...


End file.
